


i remember (the day you died)

by inexorableformation



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Post-Recall, Reunions, these two just have incredible good parent energies and i love them so much, this is once again very sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexorableformation/pseuds/inexorableformation
Summary: one sleep dart.
Relationships: Ana Amari/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	i remember (the day you died)

**Author's Note:**

> am i aware this is a really rare pair? yes. is that going to stop me? absolutely not.

The dread settles low in her stomach as she walks closer. An easy shot. Not lethal- sleep dart. Through the gap between past and present and he dropped unceremoniously on the roof. A grave in the sky, she thinks, how fitting.

"Are you more easily distracted in death than you were in life?" she asks. "It's not like you to be this careless."

Reaper makes a non-committal noise.

"It's very like you to have this much schadenfreude."

Ana sits down by his side on the cool stone, cross-legged and with her hands folded in her lap. She rests her rifle to her left, her sidearm, too. Reaper's breathing to her right is calm, slow. His chest moves up and down, the rest of his body still.

"I don't blame you," she says. "You can see the whole valley from here."

The early morning sun warms her face and she closes her eye, basks in it for a moment. A precious few of them. Ana shivers and wraps her shawl around herself.

"I remember the day you died," she tells him. "Similar weather. A little warmer. The forecast promised rain but it never came. Clear skies all around."

Reaper doesn't reply, tilting his head towards her as much as the stun allows him to. Ana looks back up at the clouds, the rising sun. Pink hues, purple, and red.

"I missed your funeral."

"I didn't miss yours," Reaper replies, tired. "What does it matter?"

"You were never dead to me."

He exhales and turns his head fully. Ana reaches out, waits for his subtle nod. Places the mask down on her left. She doesn't recoil, doesn't grimace. Studies the scars and smoke and wonders.

"You wanted to talk," she says.

Reaper laughs without a sound.

"Mhmm."

"There's easier ways to do that."

"Says the one who shot me in the first place."

Ana smiles, first at the sky, then at him. It's where it stays.

"It'll wear off soon."

"I'm in no rush."

"I figured as much," she says. "I've been told Talon and you mutually agreed to part ways."

"That's one way to put it."

"You destroyed one of their bases and stole all their data and then decided to part ways?"

"In a mutually beneficial agreement," Reaper huffs. "Yeah."

Ana stifles her laugh.

"What do they get out of it? Death?"

"You said that, not me."

The dread subsides. Reaper grunts and sits up, cracks his neck. The smoke curves around his mouth, the tip of his nose, the few loose strands of his hair hanging over his forehead. Ana chuckles because her heart is soft, because when she reaches out to push back his hood his hair is, too.

"That's a step-up from genuine horror," Reaper says and leans into the touch. "Although I suppose the circumstances have improved, too."

"You thought we knew."

Reaper clicks his tongue.

"Not quite. I thought you helped."

"With what?"

"Helped get rid of me. I survived because of this," he says and lifts his hand, smoke clinging to the claws. "I didn't think there was another way to get out that didn't involve knowing where the bomb was planted."

Ana frowns.

"What changed your mind?"

Reaper shrugs.

"I got access to the files. Went down the list until I found who did it. They talked."

"And you needed Talon for that."

"I did," he says, unwavering. "I'm not making excuses. It paid off in the end."

Her fingers still against his temple, one of the deeper scars.

"And you had to do it alone?"

"I didn't do it alone."

"Oh?" Ana asks and her smirk is fond at its core. "Did you learn how to ask for help?"

"You of all people are gonna ask me that?"

"Yes. I just did, actually."

"And I'm rolling my eyes," Reaper says. "Which is apparently hard to tell with how they look now."

"Thank you for informing me, then."

"You're welcome."

Ana falters as he rests his head on her shoulder, her heart skipping more than a beat, skipping a decade of sorrow. She wraps her travel cloak around the both of them.

"Who did you ask? People in Talon?"

"Among others."

"Oh?"

"I asked Jesse," Reaper says and laughs. "Kid was so happy to see me I don't know why I worried."

"Knowing you two you were both crying and hugged for several hours."

"Oh, absolutely."

"I remember that, too," Ana says and blinks into the sun. "The day I reunited with Fareeha. How afraid I was. How careful about every word. And how unnecessary it all ended up being."

Reaper hums against her shoulder.

"It's a good feeling."

"So is this," she says. "I wasn't sure if I'd have to kill you."

"No faith. You wound me."

"There was cautious optimism when we got the news."

"You were looking for me," Reaper says and has the audacity to sound pleased. "Still in love with me, hm, Amari?"

Ana raises her eyebrows.

"You're cuddling with me, Gabriel, I don't think you have room to talk."

"You were cradling my face. And you're holding my hand."

"You're also holding mine," she says. "Would you look at that."

Reaper makes a small noise of approval as she keeps one of his hands between both of hers, close to her chest. Interlaces their fingers up here in the cold, in the first day of sun.


End file.
